


Cockroaches

by dreamonlosers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cockroaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonlosers/pseuds/dreamonlosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were ready to take on titans, so one would think they could take care of some ugly roaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockroaches

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow I wrote this in ten minutes and it's a poor attempt at humor (and it's awfully written) but ayyy.

Curfew had only been in action for a few minutes, but the majority of cadets were already sound asleep. Soft snores were heard throughout the barracks along with hushed conversations among restless young men. 

The instructor was making his usual rounds, checking on the trainees to ensure that they weren't causing any disturbance. He slammed the door open and shouted about how they better be quiet or else, which stirred a few boys who had already dozed off.

A groan could be heard from nearby Eren’s bunk, presumably belonging to Connie Springer. Connie was notorious for his distaste of being awoken every night due to the bellowing of his commander. He wasn’t the brightest kid, so it took him a few mistakes to realize that he shouldn’t mumble shut up to his superior, even if he thought he couldn’t be heard.

Eren expected the other boy to fall right back to sleep, per usual, but instead he was alarmed to hear Connie scream, “Fucking shit!”

Connie had scrambled to the top of his bed, erratically throwing his sheets around and kicking them off the bed. Grumbles erupted from his surrounding peers as they wondered what the excessive noise was all about. A few had sprung out of their bed, ready for whatever action they had to take.

Some stared at Connie in shock, while others diverted their attention to what their supposedly lunatic friend was pointing at.

A few backed away when they saw the problem. Two cockroaches were running wildly on the ground, most likely confused by the way they were thrown from where they were once exploring. Another laid belly-up, moving its tiny legs rapidly in the air. And we’re not just talking about your average minuscule roach, these were only a bit shorter than the ring finger.

“Get those things the hell outta here!” Jean Kirstein demanded in a low voice, trying not to bring attention to the situation. He didn’t want to risk it; running 6 miles in the middle of the night was not appealing.

“Why don’t you do it, Jean?” Eren shot at him, using the darkness to hide his smirk. Although he had to admit, he wasn’t fond of getting rid of the insects either. Armin sighed at his friend, silently wishing he didn’t pick fights all the damn time.

“No way, Jeager! I’m not gonna risk getting caught.” Jean was certainly one who didn’t want to forfeit his pride over some pointless roach, but there was no way in heaven or hell he wanted to touch it.

“Then don’t get caught, just kill it!” Eren snapped back. Jean opened his mouth to refute, but Marco stopped him and said:

“Don’t kill it, just let me take it out.”

Everyone was quiet as Marco walked barefoot across the room to where the three roaches were writhing and running. He bent down and extended his hand, using the other to gently push them into his palm and then cupping his occupied hand so they don’t crawl out. The cadets stare in awe while Marco quietly leaned out the door and shooed them away.

He was able to do it without consequence, and to everyone’s amazement, he didn’t seem creeped out one bit.

The room settled down once Marco had seemingly modestly walked back to his bed. Snores could once again be heard, specifically from Connie who had seemed to forgotten his frightening encounter, along with quiet chatter.

Marco would deny it in the morning, but he leaned over to Jean and whispered, “That was absolutely disgusting.”


End file.
